


Obvious

by edie22



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Multi, PWP, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-19
Updated: 2003-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/pseuds/edie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime in the summer.  Clark goes to visit Chloe during her internship and Lex offers to take them out to dinner and a movie.  They don't make it to the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

## Obvious

by edie

<http://www.geocities.com/edielynne/slash.html>

* * *

Title: Obvious  
Author: edie  
Email: edie22@hotmail.com  
Pairing: Chloe/Clark/Lex  
Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: Smallville  
Category: Threesome, PWP, AU  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and if you took away my Michael shrine I would be sad. Summary: Set sometime in the summer. Clark goes to visit Chloe during her internship and Lex offers to take them out to dinner and a movie. They don't make it to the movie. 

~Obvious~ 

"Pete, man. You can't do this! Chloe is expecting us!" 

"I know, but Melissa asked me out. What could I do?" 

Clark sighed into the phone. Maybe Chloe wouldn't be too upset if Pete didn't show up. But Pete was supposed to drive. Clark was going to have to run and tell everyone he took the bus. And not mention it to his parents that Pete wasn't going. Excuses and lies and plans flew through his mind. A normal occurrence, really. 

There were so many different stories to so many different people, Clark was thankful for his over-active memory to keep everything straight. 

Clark pushed the thoughts away. "Well, Pete, have a good time." 

"Thanks, man. You, too." 

Clark pushed the negative thoughts away as he hung up with Pete. He hoped it wouldn't be too awkward with Chloe. Pete was supposed to be the buffer. 

He hefted his backpack onto his shoulder and thanked whatever God-of-Parents that his were in the fields and didn't know Pete wasn't picking him up. The phone rang again just before the door slammed. He sighed and went back inside to answer it. Maybe it was Chloe. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello, Clark." 

"Lex! Hi!" 

Clark let his bag slide to the floor and sat down to talk. "Okay. I'm headed to Metropolis to visit Chloe. We're having dinner at some Italian place she knows." 

"I'm in the city tonight, too." 

"You want to come to dinner with us?" Clark asked hopefully. 

"Is it just the two of you? I don't want to interrupt a date or anything." 

"No, no. Pete was supposed to go with us, but he got a date with some girl." 

"Okay, I know a great place we can go." 

Clark couldn't help but grin into the phone. "I guess if you want to pick the place, I don't think Chloe will mind or anything." 

"Great. Where are you staying?" 

"I'm sleeping on her aunt's couch." 

"I'll send the limo to pick you guys up about six o'clock. Maybe we'll go to a movie or something after." 

"Cool! Chloe wanted to see "The Bourne Identity" - think we could go to that?" 

"That's fine with me. I'll see you then." 

"Bye, Lex." 

Clark hung up and stared at the phone wondering how Lex knew to call exactly when he did. He shook his head and slung his bag back over his shoulder. Taking a quick peek to make sure his parents were still not around, he sped off. 

Clark ended up hanging out at the Barnes & Noble in Metropolis for a couple of hours before he showed up at Chloe's. Maybe no one would ask too many questions anyway. 

Chloe squealed when she opened the door and flung herself at Clark for a hug. "Clark! I'm so glad you're here. Where's Pete?" She looked past him into the hallway, obviously trying to see if their shorter friend was hidden behind Clark. 

"Pete got a date with Melissa," he started as Chloe let him inside. She bit her lip, but before she could say anything, Clark rushed on. "But! The good news is that Lex offered to take us to dinner and maybe a movie." 

Chloe smiled. "That's cool, Clark. Where are we going?" 

"He didn't say. Just that he knew a great place." 

She chuckled as she led him through the apartment. "Its okay, Clark. Come on, let me introduce you." 

He fiddled with the strap on his bag nervously as they made it to the living room. The television blared loudly. A small dark-haired woman was curled on the sofa with a large bowl of popcorn in her lap. 

"Clark, this is my Aunt Elizabeth. Lizzie, this is Clark." 

"Hi, Clark." She waved from her seat. "It's nice to finally meet you. Chloe's told me a lot about you." 

Clark smiled and waved back. "All good, I hope." 

"Of course." Her smile didn't reach her eyes and Clark wondered if his own lies helped him pick up on it when others were doing it. "Wasn't someone else supposed to be here, too?" Lizzie continued. 

Chloe nodded. "Pete is standing us up for some girl." She smiled as she went on, "But that's okay. Lex is taking us out tonight." 

Lizzie's eyebrows went up, but she only said, "Well, have fun." She turned her attention back to the movie. 

Chloe tugged on Clark's arm and pulled him back to a separate hallway and a small bedroom. "This is my room, Clark. Isn't it cute?" 

"It's great," he said as he nodded. 

"What time is Lex picking us up?" 

"Um, around six. He's sending the limo." Clark answered absently. He was busy staring at the posters covering the walls. Half-clothed, heavily-muscled men in various poses on several posters covered the walls. 

"Like my posters, Clark?" Chloe teased. 

Clark felt himself blush. "Uh, they're nice." He dropped his bag next to the door. 

Chloe snickered and pulled Clark to the bed to sit. She sat down next to him and turned on the television that was at the foot of the bed with the remote in her hand. 

Clark sat back and turned so he could see and Chloe flipped a few channels. She settled back so she was half snuggling with Clark and he pulled her to him. She scooted back and twisted her head. "You're sure this is okay?" She whispered. 

He nodded and smiled. She smiled back and turned as she snuggled closer. Clark liked the feel of her in his arms. Soft and warm and right. 

Chloe had settled on a re-showing of "Back to the Future." Clark had probably seen the film a hundred times with her. Every time it was on, she wanted to watch it. 

Clark ended up watching Chloe instead of the movie. She smiled in all the same spots, giggled at the same jokes. Her eyes shined at her favorite part and she grabbed Clark's hand like she always did at the end like she was actually anxious about whether or not Marty would save Doc. 

It was adorable. 

She glanced at her watch. "It's almost five. We should probably start getting ready. The limo will be here soon." 

Clark nodded. And couldn't help but smile at her. "I'm just going to change my shirt. If you need to do whatever, go ahead." 

She scrambled off the bed and grinned. "Great scott!" She giggled as she repeated one of her favorite lines of the movie. "I have to shower and dress and do makeup..." 

Clark couldn't help but laugh with her as she darted around the room gathering things. She slipped out of the room with an arm-full of things and Clark shook his head. When he figured she was safely in the bathroom, he stood and rummaged through his bag. He pulled a shirt out and laid it on the bed before pulling off the one he had on. 

He certainly hadn't expected Chloe to be standing in the doorway, gaping, when he looked up. 

And he hadn't expected her to be in only a towel. 

Clark blushed and he watched the pretty blush spread across Chloe's cheeks too. She looked away first and mumbled something about lotion before grabbing a bottle from the desk and hurrying from the room. 

Clark pulled the new shirt on and started buttoning it. Chloe in a towel. He wondered to himself if she was wearing anything underneath it and blushed again. 

Chloe was the one that had suggested they should be friends, and only friends. Clark still liked her though, still wanted her, still fantasized about her. He had to reach down to adjust himself as he thought about Chloe. 

He sat back down on the bed, staring at the television, and trying to not think about Chloe in the shower. 

The door opened again after a little while and Chloe smiled a little nervously. She was dressed in a pretty skirt and top and her hair was still damp. Clark smiled. 

"Hey. You look nice." 

Chloe looked down and smiled. "You've seen this outfit before." 

Clark nodded. "But you still look nice in it. All ready?" 

She nodded and picked up her bag from the floor and turned. Clark followed her from the room. As they left the apartment, she called over her shoulder, "Lizzie, we're leaving now. Don't wait up." 

The limo was waiting for them, a little early, but that was to be expected with Lex. The driver held open the door for them with a greeting. "Good evening, Mr. Kent, Miss Sullivan." 

"Thank you, Don." Clark answered as they settled in the limo. Chloe raised her eyebrow at Clark. When he looked at her with confusion on his face, she shook her head. 

"You know Lex's limo driver's name?" 

Clark nodded. "Lex and I went to that museum opening a few months ago. 

"Oh, right. That big bus accident." 

Clark nodded again and changed the subject. "I wonder where Lex is taking us. I was in the mood for Italian." 

"Maybe you'll get lucky," Chloe said. Clark almost choked as he swallowed and Chloe just giggled. "I just meant maybe he'll pick an Italian restaurant." They both laughed and Chloe ended up staring out the window. 

"Clark?" Chloe started in that tone of voice that made Clark wince even before he heard the rest of the question. 

"Yeah, Chloe?" He held his breath waiting for the question. She looked at him but shook her head. 

"Never mind." 

Clark let the breath out that he was holding and asked, "Sure?" 

She nodded and looked back out her window. Clark didn't want to leave it like that. He reached down and took her hand that was resting on the seat and squeezed it gently before letting go. He felt her small, warm hand wrap back around his and hold on. 

He turned to find her smiling at him. Her eyes were unreadable and Clark wasn't sure what to do. 

He wanted to kiss her. To take her in his arms and just hold her. He pulled her closer, his eyes never leaving hers. "Chloe?" he whispered. 

"Yeah, Clark?" she whispered back. 

"Can I? I want to..." 

A slight nod and he pulled her against him. Head tilted, leaning down, he did exactly what he'd wanted. 

God, he'd wanted to do that for so long! Every chance had been ruined by a disaster of some kind. Chloe sighed and trailed her fingers along his jaw. She smiled at him and he had to kiss her again. 

Her lips parted beneath his and he slipped his tongue tentatively inside. She tasted salty, like popcorn. Exploring lightly, he wrapped his arms around her and she fit in his lap almost perfectly. He groaned and she pulled back. 

"Clark," she gasped. 

He only mumbled as he decided to taste her neck. He licked her pulse there and grazed his teeth lightly. 

"Clark," Chloe said a little more forcefully. "The car..." She trailed off as the door opened. 

Clark looked up just as Lex poked his head in. "Clark..." 

Chloe scrambled off Clark's lap and onto the seat next to him. He was sure her blush was a match to his own. "Uh, Hi, Lex. We didn't really, um, notice the car had stopped." 

Lex folded himself into the car. "So I gathered." His words were clipped and Clark went from embarrassed to confused. 

"Lex? Is everything okay?" 

Lex regarded both teens closely, and seemed to ignore the question. "Hello, Miss Sullivan. You're good this evening, I take it." 

Chloe's blush was now covering her cheeks and Clark thought about how pretty she looked like that. He heard Chloe answer Lex and them both chuckle, but he wasn't really paying attention to the words. 

He was still trying to figure out what was up with Lex. Was he upset because he was making out in his car? Was he upset because it was Chloe and all of the plans to get him with Lana hadn't worked? 

Clark was really confused. He looked up as he realized Lex was speaking to him. 

"What? Sorry, Lex." 

"I asked if you still wanted Italian for dinner." Lex's eyes didn't leave his and the look was intense. 

"Uh. Kind of, but it's not a big deal." 

"Is that okay with you, Chloe?" 

She nodded. "Italian is always okay with me." 

Lex half smiled and tapped a button on the panel next to him. "Don. We're going to Asagio's on 27th Avenue. Thank you." 

Lex clasped his hands in his lap and looked from Clark to Chloe. "We have about fifteen minutes before we get there." 

Clark nodded. "Thanks for taking us out, Lex." 

"Of course." 

He was still being short with Clark. So confusing. Clark looked out the window and watched buildings whiz by. His thoughts confused him as much as his dreams had lately. 

Clark was still staring out the window when they got to the restaurant. He hadn't heard anything that Chloe and Lex had discussed. He dutifully climbed out of the car and stood next to Chloe as Lex spoke with the driver. She smiled sweetly at him and squeezed his hand lightly. "It's okay," she whispered. 

Clark shook his head and pulled his hand away just as Lex turned around. He caught the glance from him and the rush of guilt just confused him more. 

Lex ushered them inside and the maitre d' scrambled for menus as soon as he recognized Lex. "Mr. Luthor. Three tonight? Right this way." 

They were seated immediately, even though Clark knew they hadn't had reservations. Water was poured and a waiter greeted them after only a few seconds. "Good evening, Sirs, Miss." 

"Yes, thank you," Lex said. "I'll have the '96 Piedmont Barolo and Cokes for these two," he nodded at Chloe and Clark. "And the Bruschetta for the table." 

"Very good, Sir. That will be right out." 

The waiter left and Chloe and Clark stared at Lex. 

"What?" 

They exchanged glances and Clark cleared his throat. "You're so...forceful. So in charge." 

Chloe nodded. 

"It's what I do, Clark." His voice dropped and he leaned forward. "Do you like it?" 

Clark felt himself blush again and he looked at Chloe. She was red as well. His eyes were drawn back to Lex, but Chloe answered for him. "It is pretty hot, Lex." 

Clark nodded before he could stop himself. That was probably supposed to be rhetorical. 

Lex leaned back in his chair and looked critically at both of them. "I just want to be clear. So, what you're both saying is that you find me `hot'?" 

Chloe looked at Clark and Clark could feel his heart pounding. Chloe had just told Lex that he was hot, suggested that Clark found him hot too. He took a deep breath. 

Chloe nodded. 

Clark looked down at his plate. He twisted the cloth napkin in his lap. He did think that Lex was hot. More than hot even. 

He looked up to find both Lex and Chloe staring at him intently. "Clark?" Lex prompted. 

He looked into Lex's eyes, and tried, but a whisper seemed to be all he could manage. "Yeah." 

Chloe grinned and Lex looked surprised. 

There was suddenly a flurry of activity at their table. The waiter from before brought Lex's wine and two other waiters seemed to swarm the table with the sodas and bread and small plates for the bread. 

Clark took the time to catch his breath and try to figure out what the heck was going on. He looked up when he realized everyone was staring at him, including one of the waiters. 

"Sorry. Uh, what was the question?" 

"What would you like for dinner, Sir?" 

"Oh. Sorry. Um. The Veal Parmesan." 

The waiter nodded and left. Clark had no idea what Lex or Chloe had ordered. He looked up sheepishly. "Sorry for not paying attention there. Just thinking." 

Chloe looked from Clark to Lex and cleared her throat. "So are you both going to just sit there?" 

Lex just looked at her. 

"I mean, Clark finally just admitted that he finds you hot, Lex, and you're not going to say or do anything?" 

"What would you have me do, Miss Sullivan? Leap over the table and ravish Clark here in the middle of the restaurant?" 

Clark choked on the sip of soda he'd just taken and coughed loudly. 

Chloe apparently wasn't deterred. 

"Well, no. But you could at least say something." 

"I suppose you're right. But what about you? You apparently think I'm hot too." 

"Honestly, Lex. Do I have to spell it out for you both?" 

Clark broke into their argument. "Maybe you do, Chloe. Because I'm really confused." 

"Are you confused about kissing me before?" 

"No." He flushed and looked from Lex to her, unable to read Lex's expression. 

"Are you confused about finding Lex hot at the same time?" 

"A little. But mostly, no." 

"Okay. So what's the question here?" 

"Well, I think its how Lex feels about the two of us." 

Chloe and Clark's heads both swiveled to look intently at Lex. 

"I. Ahem. You've caught me by surprise." 

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Come on, Lex. We both just laid it out there for you, and you're just going to dance around it and not say anything?" 

"How about we finish this back at the penthouse after dinner?" 

Clark didn't want to wait. He wanted to know now. This was stupid. He'd just told Lex the second biggest secret he had and all he got was a `we'll talk later'? 

"Wait, Lex. Just answer the question and we'll both drop it until later," Clark prodded. 

Lex sighed. "Clark, do you really not know how I feel about you?" 

Clark shook his head. He suspected, but he didn't know. 

"Obviously I'm attracted to you. I care about you, you're my best friend," he started. "And Chloe, you knew that. Thanks for forcing me to say it." 

Chloe flushed, but had that a little self-satisfied smile on her face. Clark just stared. And tried to breathe. Lex really liked him? He had almost been sure Chloe was setting him up for something embarrassing. 

"Just for that, you don't get to be in the middle." 

"M-m-middle?" Clark stuttered and it was Chloe's turn to look smug. 

"Middle," Lex confirmed, folding his napkin in his lap. 

"I...um...middle?" Clark asked again. They were _not_ talking about what he thought they were talking about. He wiped his hands on his pants and took another sip of his water. 

Chloe giggled. 

"You were referring to a threesome, weren't you Chloe?" A tiny hint of doubt had crept into Lex's normally smooth, confident voice. It made Clark feel a little better that Lex might be nervous too. 

Chloe nodded and they both looked at Clark expectantly. Like he was going to say no. 

A threesome? As in sex with two of his best friends? At the same time? 

"Are you guys serious?" Clark almost whispered. They had to be messing with him. 

They just nodded as Clark flicked his eyes from Chloe to Lex. Looking into Lex's eyes, trying to read them now was one of the hardest things he'd had to do. The intensity and heat surprised him. 

"Okay." 

Chloe swatted him on the arm. "Don't sound so enthused," she teased. 

Clark rubbed the spot she'd hit like it had hurt. "I'm just surprised," he grinned. "I'm enthused." Chloe giggled and Lex smiled. 

"Are you guys really, really serious?" Clark was still not completely sure. 

Lex nodded. "I am. Are you, Chloe?" 

She nodded back and put her hand on Clark's arm. "It'll be fun. You do want to, don't you?" 

"Of course, I'm just a little nervous." 

"Don't be," Lex said and smiled. 

"Great." Clark smiled. 

The waiter was back, this time with their plates of food. Chloe helpfully stacked their appetizer plates so he could set them down. She had apparently ordered lasagna, but Lex had ordered something Clark couldn't identify. 

"What is that?" 

"What, Clark? This?" He pointed to his plate. It's Trippa ala Romana." 

"It looks like intestines." 

"It is. With tomatoes." 

Clark made a face and Chloe giggled again. 

The meal passed uneventfully. They carefully didn't talk about what they'd previously discussed. Chloe's chatter about her internship filled the silence, thankfully. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Lex, and every time he let them linger for more than a second or two, Lex caught him and gave him a heated look. 

There was no way that he could add anything to the conversation beyond "Uh huh," and "Really?" 

Clark could only think, "Sex. I'm going to have sex." He took the final bite of his veal and used his napkin to wipe his mouth. When it was safely back in his lap, he quickly adjusted his cock. He'd been half hard most of the night. Pretty much since he'd seen Chloe in a towel earlier. He looked up to find Lex smirking at him and Chloe grinning behind her hand. Clark fought down a blush. He'd done enough of that for the evening. 

"Did I miss something again?" A chuckle escaped from Lex's lips and Chloe just smiled some more. 

It didn't matter. He was going to have sex. 

"Lex was just asking if you wanted dessert." 

"Or is dessert later?" Lex asked in a voice that made Clark shiver. 

"Uh, later?" 

"Sure about that, Clark?" 

"I'm sure." 

"Then, let's go." Lex tossed his napkin onto the table and stood. 

Chloe and Clark exchanged a look and Chloe asked, "Aren't we going to pay?" 

Lex dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "My assistant will take care of it." 

They shrugged before standing and following him out of the restaurant. The limo was waiting for them and Don was standing with the door open. They all climbed in and Clark suddenly felt awkward. There was no longer a table between them or food and utensils to occupy his hands. 

He rubbed his palms on his thighs and half smiled. Chloe was biting her lip and Clark realized that she was probably as nervous as he was. He looked up at Lex and they both reached for one of Chloe's hands at the same time. 

Lex smiled at both of them and then leaned down to kiss Chloe. She made a noise of what sounded like surprise before closing her eyes and kissing back. 

Clark could only stare. Her hand was still in his and she squeezed before letting go and wrapping herself around Lex. Clark groaned. He wanted to touch. He wanted to pull her away and kiss both of them, one of them, something. He didn't know. 

Lex made the decision for him. He pulled away from Chloe, his lips still shiny and red, and pinned a long searing look on Clark. 

Clark's eyes were drawn to his lips. And Lex was getting closer. He was finally going to taste them. 

The noise that Clark made was much different than Chloe's. A deeper, hungrier groan and Clark could barely believe that was him. But then Lex's lips met his and he couldn't think of anything anymore. 

Oh, God. Better than anything ever. Lex's tongue in his mouth, sweeping across his own, hands touching him and there were too many for him to figure out whose hands were where. 

And then Lex pulled away but the hands didn't leave his chest. Clark opened his eyes, dazed. Lex and Chloe were both touching him, running their hands along his arms and stomach and chest. And Lex was smirking at him again. 

"God, Lex." Clark finally managed. 

"That was hot," Chloe whispered. Both guys nodded but before either could really comment a voice was coming through the speakers announcing their arrival at Lex's penthouse. 

Chloe was still smiling and Clark couldn't help the grin on his face. He could hardly believe that he was going to do this. 

They all made it into the elevator and Lex pushed his key into the spot on the panel before pushing the button for his floor. Clark noticed that Chloe was fiddling with the strap on her bag again and staring at the numbers on the wall as they rose. 

He put on arm around her shoulders, hoping to provide reassurance or camaraderie or something. When the elevator finally opened, Clark was more than relieved. But his nerves were still shot. 

Lex opened the door with another key and led them inside. "Can I get either of you a beverage?" He made his way to the wet bar in the corner and poured himself a generous portion of something Clark couldn't identify. 

Clark shook his head, but said, "Water, maybe." Chloe nodded her agreement and Lex pulled two bottles from the small fridge for them. 

The stood, each sipping their own drinks, each darting glances at the others. 

"You know," Lex started. "If this is too awkward, we don't have to do anything. We can just watch a movie or something." Both Chloe and Clark shook their heads. "Good." 

Lex set down his drink and reached to pull Chloe against him. Clark could hear her soft moan and the noises they both made as they kissed. Oh, he wanted. He wanted them both. And he didn't want to wait anymore. 

He crossed the room and stood behind Lex and couldn't help but mold himself to Lex's body. The noise of surprise he got in response was completely worth it. 

The noise turned into a groan as Clark kissed the back of Lex's head. He let his tongue slide out and lick across the skin and he didn't want to stop. Clark wrapped his arms around Lex, hands reaching to brush along Chloe's sides. 

Oh, and the wiggling. Lex was _wiggling_ against him. His ass brushed against Clark's still hard cock and Clark couldn't help the little thrust he gave. 

It felt so good, Clark did it again. Lex finally pulled away from Chloe, gasping and turned quickly in Clark's arms. Grey eyes met his and the desire there made him smile until Lex kissed it away. 

Hard cock against his own and he wanted to explore that skin. Small fingers brushed against his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. Chloe's knuckles brushed against a nipple and Clark groaned into Lex's mouth. 

Clark pulled back, and Lex panted. His fingers found the edge of Clark's shirt and lifted it over his head. Hands splayed across Clark's exposed skin and he tipped his head back, moaning, as Chloe's hands joined Lex's. 

"You're gorgeous, Clark." 

"You are," Chloe agreed. 

Clark opened his eyes when the touching stopped to find Lex kissing Chloe again. It was hot and he didn't feel like he had to look away. Instead, he moved behind Chloe and trailed his fingers along the skin exposed at her sides. He leaned down and licked her ear, just to see if she would shiver. 

A soft moan instead and Clark tried to get her shirt off. They had to stop kissing so she could untangle herself, but they didn't seem to mind. Clark wrapped his arms around her and softly cupped a breast while pressing himself against her back. 

Lex pulled away and shook his head. "Okay. We have to move this to the bedroom. Now." He was back to that commanding tone and Chloe and Clark looked at each other and smiled before following him down the hall. 

The door shut behind them and Lex's smile was almost feral. Clark groaned. He needed to come, he couldn't think anymore. He pulled Chloe to him and kissed her hard on the mouth, exploring deeply. 

He barely noticed the hands on the button of his pants, but did notice when they were skimmed down his legs. Hard hands wrapped around his cock and he tore his mouth away from Chloe's to groan. 

"Too much, Clark?" 

Clark could only shake his head as soft kisses trailed down his chest. 

"Are you guys trying to kill me?" Clark's breathing was erratic and harsh. 

Lex chuckled. "Do you want us to stop?" 

"No!" He stepped out of the pants that had pooled at his feet and slid his boxers down after only a slight hesitation. Closing his eyes briefly, taking a second to get used to the nakedness before opening them again and moving to the bed. 

He sat on the edge and looked up to find Chloe and Lex both staring at him. Chloe's eyes were huge and Lex had an odd look on his face, almost anticipatory, or hopeful, maybe. 

"What?" Clark asked, self-conscious now. 

"It's just so...I don't know. Jesus, Clark," Chloe said in awe. 

"I know, Chloe. Isn't it beautiful?" 

Clark flushed at Lex's words and their obvious discussion about his endowment. "Uh, guys?" 

"I think the first word that came to mind was scary." Chloe continued. 

"Chloe," admonished Lex. He stepped closer and dropped to his knees in front of Clark. "Come here." 

Chloe kneeled down next to Lex and made a surprise noise when he kissed her. 

"Now, watch," he said when he pulled away from her. Lex leaned towards Clark and licked the head of his cock. 

"Oh, God," Clark moaned and fell back to the bed. 

He felt Lex suck the head into his mouth and his tongue swirl around and push against the slit. He couldn't help the whimper when he pulled away. 

"You try." He heard Lex say. 

Clark couldn't think. The words wouldn't form in his brain. They were taking turns. 

A smaller, softer mouth wrapped itself around his cock. Less tongue, more hesitation, but not something he would ever complain about. 

"That's it," Lex was saying. "Now take more, and suck a little harder." 

Hands were everywhere; on his hips holding him down, on his thigh and his knee and when one came up to twist a nipple, he could hear his loud groan that seemed to echo off the walls. 

He could still hear Lex's voice murmuring things to Chloe, but he couldn't hear and it didn't matter. 

Clark opened his eyes and watched his cock stretch Chloe's mouth. Lex's head was close to hers and their eyes met just as Lex flicked his tongue across Chloe's ear. 

Chloe pulled off and Lex's mouth replaced hers. Strong suction, wet tongue, confident hands, oh god, the hands. Wet fingers slid along his balls and lower and Clark was sure that this was going to be what killed him. 

He didn't care. 

A tingling sensation started in his belly, twisting and hot. It spread through him, and he squeezed his eyes shut hard enough to see spots and when one of Lex's fingers slipped inside him, he shouted and came. 

He could only lie there, panting, trying to catch his breath. When he finally opened his eyes, Lex and Chloe were kissing again. And that was even hotter than before. Because he'd just come in Lex's mouth and now Chloe had to be tasting him too. And she looked to be enjoying herself. He had to watch for a few seconds before wiggling off the bed to join. 

Lex was still mostly clothed and Chloe was in her bra and skirt. Clark decided that had to change. He dropped to join them on the floor behind Lex, to find the buttons on his pants. He fumbled for a second, but got them undone and the zipper opened. The groan from Lex just made Clark smile. 

"Guys? I can't be the only naked one." 

Chloe pulled away from Lex and giggled. "He's right, Lex." She reached around to her back and unhooked her bra. Clark could only stare. Breasts. He was going to see breasts. Which seemed a little wrong, considering what he'd just done, but he hadn't gotten to see them before. 

She slipped her arms from the straps and then it was finally off. He wanted to touch but couldn't stop looking long enough to tell his arm to move. 

Chloe smiled as she stood and hooked her fingers in the waistband of her skirt and dropped it and her underwear on the floor. Lex groaned again and pulled her to him. She pulled away and narrowed her eyes. Clark called it her `no-nonsense look.' He grinned to himself as he watched her use it on Lex. 

"You're still dressed," she accused as she started on the buttons of his shirt. Lex moved to help her before shrugging it off and shimmying his hips, dropping his pants. 

Clark gasped at the sight of Lex's cock, hard and straining against his stomach, and Chloe smiled as she looked from Lex to Clark with a raised eyebrow. Clark was half hard again. 

"Chloe, how do you want this? Do you want me or Clark?" Lex asked. 

They both stared at him like they just realized what was going on. "What is the other...? What would I do if you and her...?" Clark blushed as he asked. 

"You could fuck me." 

"Oh, God." Clark groaned and sat back down on the bed. 

Lex turned to sit next to him and lifted Clark's chin to kiss him, tongue stroking Clark's hands brushing his chest. 

"Do you like that idea, Clark? Do you want to fuck me?" He whispered. 

Clark nodded, just the idea of it made him harder. Chloe cleared her throat. "I want that. I want Lex to...yeah." 

"God," whispered Clark. The visual had flashed in his brain. He was going to get to fuck Lex. And watch him fuck Chloe. He felt light headed, and then Lex kissed him again and he couldn't think at all. 

Lex's lips on his and the push of his tongue into his mouth and knowing what was going to happen, and Clark groaned and panted as he pulled away from Lex's mouth. 

Chloe was still standing, watching them kiss, and breathing heavily. Lex looked at her and she stepped closer to stand between his thighs. He reached up to thread his fingers through her hair and dragged her down to meet his lips. 

Clark watched her wrap herself around him and lean into the kiss, her breasts pushing against Lex's chest. One of his arms slipped down Chloe's shoulder and twisted her to fall onto the bed. 

"Hey!" she exclaimed and then smiled up at him. 

"Okay, okay," Lex said as he leaned over Clark to rummage through his bedside table. He pulled out condoms and a bottle of lube and tossed them on the bed. "Chloe, move up on the bed." 

She did and bit her lip. 

"Okay, Clark, do you know what to -?" 

"Yeah." Clark cut him off. 

At the questioning look from Lex, Clark blushed again. "I...um. I've read things, okay?" 

Lex just chuckled and handed him the bottle of lube. "Wait until I tell you." Clark nodded and Lex turned back to Chloe. He leaned down to press another kiss to her lips and trailed his fingers down her side to rest on her hip. 

Clark wanted to touch Lex. All that skin, just sitting there waiting for him feel and taste. So he reached out and let his fingers trail across Lex's back. He watched a hand cover one of Chloe's breasts and wondered if he could touch the other one. 

He stretched out next to Chloe and Lex and propped himself up on his elbow to see better. Lex's cock was pressing into Chloe's thigh and his other hand was working between her legs. Clark closed his eyes and groaned. God, that was so hot. 

He slid a finger along Chloe's thigh and Lex looked up to catch his eye. Obvious invitation there and Clark nodded. Lex slid to her other side and reached for Clark's hand. 

Wet and hot and Clark was getting dizzy again. Chloe kept making noises that made something twist in his belly. And when Lex directed his finger to the little bump and Chloe jerked and called his name in that throaty voice, he couldn't help but grin. 

But then his fingers slipped inside and he whispered, "Oh, God." Velvety soft, nothing like he'd ever felt before or imagined. 

Lex nudged him with a shoulder and whispered, "My turn." And Clark pulled back only to see Lex bend his head and lean down. Chloe arched her hips towards him and whimpered. 

It was the sexiest thing Clark had ever heard. 

She raised her head, glanced down and moaned. "Lex, Oh my God." And she flopped back down to the bed. Clark watched her twist and pant and he wanted to make her do all of those things. 

He turned to Lex, and after opening the lube and dribbling some on his fingers, he let them slide down Lex's hip. He jerked in response, but didn't move from Chloe. 

Her cries were louder now and she was arching her hip to meet his mouth. "Lex," she panted. "Please. Oh, God. Right there. Yeah." And she shuddered and called out Lex's name again. She was still trembling when he raised his head. Smiling, he looked at Clark before licking his lips. He reached for the one of the foil packets he'd left on the bed earlier and, after opening it, rolled it onto his cock. 

Lex nodded at Clark and moved to cover Chloe. And Clark took that to mean he could finally touch Lex. 

He slid his already lubed fingers to Lex's ass, not wanting to wait anymore. Down the crack to the hole and he took a deep breath before slowly pressing a finger inside. Lex moaned and his hip moved to meet Clark's hand before thrusting forward into Chloe. 

This was better than anything Clark had ever read about. 

"God," he whispered as he slid another finger inside Lex, different than Chloe had felt, tighter and slicker and dirtier. Clark moved with Lex's hips, thrusting in time to his movements. 

Lex strained against him and grunted, "Now, Clark." 

Clark groaned and pulled his fingers out. He wiped them on the sheet before rolling his condom on with shaking fingers and slicking himself. 

"Fuck me." Lex's demanding voice was back and Clark moved to comply. He lined himself up and Lex held still as he slowly pushed inside. 

A strangled cry from Lex and Clark waited until Lex moved back into him. Clark gasped as he matched Lex's rhythm. So hot and amazing and even Clark's knees shook as he moved inside Lex. 

His breathing increased and Clark could feel the pleasure start to pool in his belly. His skin tingled and the feel of Lex's skin touching his with ever thrust only seemed to push him close to climax. 

And when Lex started whimpering, it was all over for Clark. He stilled at his last thrust in, trembling. "Lex," he called hoarsely, orgasm overwhelming him. He slumped to the side and pried his yes open to watch Lex and Chloe. 

Sweat beaded on Lex's forehead and his arm tensed as he pushed into her. Chloe's eyes were closed and Clark leaned over to kiss her. He splayed a hand across her stomach and he could feel her moan into his mouth as her hand covered his. 

Lex pushed inside one more time and stilled. "Chloe. Clark." He called out both of their names as he collapsed onto her, trapping Clark's hand between them. 

Their harsh breathing was the only noise in the room. Lex raised his head and smiled. "That was fucking amazing." 

Clark nodded and Chloe smiled. She didn't open her eyes and an incoherent moan was her only vocal response. 

Lex twisted to the side and stripped his condom off before tying it and tossing it in the general direction of the trash can. He snuggled up next to Chloe and asked, "Your aunt isn't going to mind if you stay here is she?" 

Chloe shook her head against the pillow. "She doesn't care. I should probably call though. In a while." 

Clark slid off his own condom and copied Lex's actions, tossing it in the same direction Lex had. He stretched out next to Lex and wrapped himself around him. 

All that skin and Clark thought that he was probably going to get hard again. Maybe Lex would fuck him this time. His half-hard cock rested against Lex's thigh and Clark wondered how to ask. 

Lex turned over in his arms and kissed him. Maybe he didn't have to ask. 

Slower, less demanding kiss and Clark took his time to explore Lex's mouth. He didn't know if he'd get another chance. Arms wrapped around Lex and the feel of his dick sliding against Lex's forced a groan from his mouth. 

"I want to fuck you, Clark. I want to feel my cock inside you." Lex's voice slid into his ears and Clark moaned loudly. He wondered about Chloe and opened his eyes to find her watching from over Lex's shoulder. 

She nodded at him. "I...I could watch." 

Clark squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Do you like that idea, Clark? Me fucking you while Chloe watches?" 

Clark could only nod. Lex pushed on his shoulder and Clark fell back to the bed. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, just that he wanted whatever it was. 

Lex leaned down to kiss him again, while his hands explored Clark's body. He hit every sensitive spot Clark had. They trailed along his collarbone, down to a nipple, twisting a moan from him. 

Clark didn't know how he could be so aroused after he'd already came twice, but he was. And everywhere that he was touched felt ultra-sensitized. Lex's fingers drifted down his stomach, dipping into his navel, across his hips and Clark arched up towards the touches. 

He opened his eyes when he realized there were too many hands on him. Chloe was touching his face and Lex pulled away and Chloe took over, kissing him softly. 

Her kisses distracted him from Lex's questing fingers, and when one slipped inside him, Clark pulled away from Chloe and groaned. "Lex...What? Oh..." He knew what was going to happen. He just wasn't ready for the rush of sensation. 

"Feel good, Clark?" Lex pushed another finger inside and Clark couldn't think of any words to answer him with. 

He could only whimper. 

He opened his eyes when the fingers left him completely. Lex smiled down at him and Clark watched Lex roll on a condom and slick himself. 

"Please..." Clark managed. 

Lex nodded and moved closer. A slow deliberate push in and Clark felt a slight burn, but no pain. He bucked up, taking all of Lex in and smiled faintly at the moan escaping Lex's lips. 

Never felt anything even close, never imagined anything as good and full as Lex felt inside him. That was until Lex thrust. 

His senses felt overloaded. He felt light-headed and Chloe was kissing him again and just the feel of Lex inside him was almost enough to make him come again. And then there was a rhythm and Lex was fucking him hard. Hips moving to meet his, skin slapping against skin. 

Lex's fingers dug into the flesh at his hips and pulled him into each thrust. His own cock, hard and aching, Clark wanted to touch it, but couldn't seem to make his hands move. He pried an eye open, only to find Chloe grinning at him. He watched her bend her head and lick the head of his cock. 

They _were_ trying to kill him. 

Soft suction and it was too much. He had to warn her, had to tell her. "Chloe...You might...Oh god. Gonna come." 

She replaced her mouth with her hand, and it was just as good. Her thumb across the head and Clark arched and came, muscles clenching, hands fisting in the sheets. Light flashed behind his eyelids and he vaguely heard Lex shouting his name. 

When he finally caught his breath and opened his eyes, he discovered that Lex was using him for a pillow. He snuggled into his chest, eyes closed, faint smile on his face, apparently completely comfortable. 

Chloe was snuggled into his side, a smile on her face, but she was looking at him. 

"Hey." 

"Hi." 

"That was so fucking hot." 

Clark grinned. "Um. Thank you?" 

Chloe giggled and Clark wrapped an arm around her. He stroked his fingers along her skin, brushing against her side. She gasped a little and Clark froze. "No, it's not bad. You can do whatever you want." 

"Really?" Clark's mind spun with the possibilities. 

She nodded and took his hand and moved it to the closest breast. Her nipple poked his palm and he moved his thumb to brush across it. She gasped again, louder this time and arched her hips. 

"Should I move? Or join in?" 

"Up to you," Chloe said, breathlessly. "But I think moving is definitely in order." The last word ended on a high note that turned into a moan. Clark had squeezed the nipple in his fingers gently and Chloe was rather sensitive. 

"Join in, Lex," Clark suggested. 

Lex raised his head and looked at Clark like he was trying to decide if he was serious. Chloe ran her hand down Lex's back and he looked at her and smiled. He slipped off of Clark's chest and slid to her other side. 

Clark grinned at him and lowered his head to take Chloe's mouth. He kept one hand on her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers, as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He could taste himself on her tongue and he groaned when he realized it. 

He could feel Chloe arch into him, and Clark really didn't think he was going to get hard again. He looked up to find Lex smirking at him. "What?" 

Lex didn't answer, he just poked his tongue out of his mouth and flicked it across Chloe's other nipple. Her eyes flew open and groaned. "God, that feels amazing." 

Clark traced a finger down Chloe's stomach. She shivered and let out a laugh before moaning again. "Tickles," she offered. 

"Sorry," he whispered back, but he wasn't. Her reactions to his every touch thrilled him. Clark smiled again as he moved and settled himself between her legs. He wanted to taste her like Lex had done before, make her writhe and tremble and come like Lex had. 

He slid his hands up her thighs, spreading them. It didn't look complicated. He took a deep breath and leaned in. Short, tentative lick and the noise she made was pure encouragement. 

Bolder now, he scooted closer and licked his lips before opening his mouth again. Slick and soft, Chloe's taste spread across his tongue. Vaguely sweet, his senses felt assaulted. He could feel and taste and smell and hear and he moved with renewed energy. Broad strokes of his tongue, up and down, twisting around the tiny nub he'd only brushed earlier. 

Muffled noises that sounded like squealing, her thighs pressing against his ears, but when a hand, sharp with nails pressed into the back of his head he knew he was at least doing something right. 

Her hips arched off the bed, again and again, meeting his tongue and grinding against his face. When he slid two fingers inside of her tight little hole, he had to use his other hand to steady her hips as they came off the bed. She rocked between his mouth and his hand, pushing up to meet his tongue and grinding down to force his fingers deeper inside. 

He could barely believe it. Her hand twisted in his hair and the stray thought that she'd be hurting anyone else flitted through his mind before he heard her shout that she was coming and that he wasn't allowed to stop. 

When her body finally went slack, he lifted his head and grinned. Lex was smoothing her hair down and smiling at her. Clark settled himself next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her. 

Lex leaned over her body to kiss him, licking at his lips before pulling back and smiling. He settled on her other side, wrapping a leg around her hip. 

"God, Clark," Chloe whispered. "That was... I don't even know. I think you broke me." 

Clark chuckled lightly. "I would apologize, but I don't think you were really complaining." 

She shook her head and smiled. "Not at all. Pretty fucking wonderful, really." 

He snuggled closer. "Night, Chloe. Night, Lex." 

"Night," she echoed. 

"Yeah, Good night." Lex parroted back. 

Clark smiled into the pillow as he drifted off to sleep. It _had_ been a good night. 


End file.
